bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bionicle
Witamy na stronie... center Bionicle (często stylizowane na BIONICLE) to seria zabawek oparta na przygodach biomechanicznych istot i maskach posiadających różne moce, wyprodukowana przez firmę LEGO. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na rynku w 2001 roku. Zabawki wzorowano i częściowo zaczerpnięto z mitologii polinezyjskiej. Nazwa "Bionicle" to skrót od Bio'logical Chro'nicle (pol. Biologiczna Kronika). Historia Pierwsza generacja Początki thumb|Początkowe projekty "robotów z wyspy"Pierwszy pomysł Bionicle pojawił się w LEGO pod koniec lat 90-tych, jako próba stworzenia serii opierającej się na bardziej złożonej fabule, bez restrykcyjnych opłat licencyjnych, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku przynoszącej ogromny sukces serii LEGO Star Wars. Bionicle było zbliżone do dwóch poprzednich serii LEGO Technic - Slizer (w Stanach Zjednoczonych znanej jako "Throwbots") i RoboRiders. Obie te serie opierały się na nawiązujących do elementów środowiska figurkach akcji z różnymi funkcjami, plastikowymi kanistrami, kolekcjonerskimi częściami i motywem rywalizacji. Seria Slizer po części bazowała na systemie stawów kulkowych, który odegrał później ważną rolę w Bionicle. W RoboRiders pojawił się obecny w Bionicle motyw walki dobra ze złem (który polegał na walce robotów-pojazdów ze złym wirusem) oraz nawiązująca do serii gra internetowa, do której specjalne kody można było znaleźć na opakowaniach zestawów. Zarówno w serii Slizer jak i RoboRiders pojawiły się kombinery, które mogły zostać zbudowane po połączeniu części z poszczególnych zestawów razem; motyw ten był później kontynuowany w Bionicle. Pierwszy projekt Bionicle thumb|left|Oryginalne logo BionicleW 1999, kiedy firma LEGO stała się świadoma rosnącego zainteresowania seriami opierającymi się na fabule, nawiązała współpracę z Bobem Thompsonem, który miał pomagać w tworzeniu nowych serii bazujących na wykreowanej historii. Martin Riber Andersen, kierownik designów, zasugerował stworzenie serii zbliżonej w budowie do serii Slizer. Agencja reklamowa ADVANCE, której klientem było LEGO, odegrała ważną rolę w kreowaniu konceptu Bionicle, a jeden z ich pracowników, Christan Faber, zaproponował umiejscowienie serii na tropikalnej wyspie, co miało zadecydować o środowisku i konwencjach nazewnictwa Bionicle. Erik Kramer, kierownik działu LEGO Technic, wyraził chęć zaprojektowania nowej serii tak, jakby był to film. Wspomniana wcześniej czwórka, wraz z dziesięcioma innymi deweloperami, wymyśliła nazwę "Biological Chronicle" lub "BIONICLE" podczas jednego ze spotkań i wkrótce domena BIONICLE.com została szybko zarejestrowana. Pisarz Alastair Swinnerton z firmy Skryptonite został poproszony o napisanie oryginalnej historii, która miała być szablonem dla rozwoju fabuły w późniejszych latach serii. Christoffer Raundahl był jednym z projektantów zestawów odpowiedzialnych za wydanie w 2001 roku pierwszych setów Bionicle, w których skład wchodziło sześć postaci, wstępnie nazwanych Flame, Axe, Blade, Kick, Hook i Claw. 2001 Mimo, iż historia sześciu bohaterów walczących ze złym Makutą o przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, przekazywana w różnych promocyjnych materiałach była istotnym elementem serii, najważniejsze były zestawy. Sety Bionicle zostały wydane w Europie na początku roku, a w Stanach Zjednoczonych dopiero w lecie. Pierwsza seria ustaliła schemat, powielany w późniejszych latach: sześć średnich zestawów (w 2001 byli to Toa Mata, w tamtym czasie znani po prostu jako Toa) pakowanych w plastikowych kanistrach, sześć małych pudełkowych zestawów (Turaga) i kilka większych setów w pudełkach (Rahi). W ramach promocji w restauracjach McDonald's, do posiłków Happy Meal dołączane były małe zestawy - sześciu Matoran (wówczas znanych jako "Tohunga"). Siódmy Matoranin, Hafu, został wydany w zestawie Power Pack, specjalnym secie, który zawierał również płytę CD z muzyką oraz Kanohi Rua. 230px|thumb|left|Toa Mata w formie zestawów Każdy zestaw Toa i Turaga zawierał inną maskę Kanohi oraz Broń Toa (w przypadku Toa) lub Buławy Turaga (w przypadku Turaga). Wszystkie posiadały określoną funkcję akcji umożliwiającą rywalizację, w której celem było strącenie maski przeciwnika. Zestawy zawierały także instrukcje budowania kombinerów, które mogły zostać zbudowane po połączeniu części z kilku setów. Użycie systemu budowania powszechnego w serii Technic sprawiło, że Bionicle było kompatybilne z innymi seriami LEGO. Sprzedawano również paczki Kanohi, które zawierały dwie losowe maski Kanohi oraz części potrzebne do zbudowania głowy, na których owe maski miały się znajdować. Każda maska miała przypisaną sobie moc. Pierwszą wyprodukowaną maską była Kanohi Vahi, Maska Czasu. Seria kładła silny nacisk na skolekcjonowanie wszystkich dwudziestu siedmiu masek w pierwszych oraz późniejszych latach. 2002 thumb|240px|Rój Tahnoków Po sukcesie pierwszego roku Bionicle, seria była kontynuowana, z Toa i Matoranami jako głównymi protagonistami. Jednakże, w pierwszej połowie 2002 pojawiła się seria kanistrowych złoczyńców - Bohrok. Wraz z wydaniem Bohroków nadeszła seria małych zestawów, Bohrok Va oraz nowych elementów do kolekcjonowania - Krana. Paczki Krana zawierały trzy losowe Krana oraz srebrną lub złotą wielką Kanohi. Łącznie dziewięćdziesiąt siedem Krana (osiem dla każdego typu Bohroków i Bohrok Va) oraz dwanaście metalicznych masek było możliwych do zebrania. Bohroki miały nowe funkcje, powiązane z ich rolą w historii - mogły zwijać się w kule oraz wysuwać łeb do przodu, wypuszczając na swoją ofiarę znajdującą się pod przezroczystą pokrywą Krana. Wraz z nadejściem lata, wydana została druga seria średnich zestawów - Toa Nuva, czyli nowe, silniejsze wersje znanych z poprzedniego roku Toa Mata, z nową, srebrną zbroją oraz nowymi maskami. W skład dużych zestawów wchodziły Bahrag, królowe rojów Bohrok, Exo-Toa, specjalna zbroja stworzona dla Toa do walki z Bohrokami, a także Boxor, maszyna bojowa Matoran. Sprzedawano również paczki Kanohi Nuva, zawierające dwie z trzydziestu sześciu Kanohi Nuva oraz trzy Krana. Wydano także specjalny zestaw, BIONICLE Master Builder Set, w którym znajdowały się części, z których można było zbudować poszczególne modele Rahi. W 2002 roku, seria Bionicle była najlepiej sprzedającą się serią LEGO. 2003 thumb|left|Symbol Bionicle 'Pierwsza połowa' Na początku 2003 roku wydano sześć średnich zestawów - Bohrok-Kal, będące ulepszonymi wersjami Bohroków z nowymi mocami. Jednakże, nowe kolekcje, Krana-Kal, różniły się od tych z poprzednich lat - 5000 ze wszystkich wydanych setów zawierało unikalne, metaliczne Krana-Kal, a 72 zestawy zawierały jeszcze rzadsze srebrne Krana-Kal. Były to wariacje Xa-Kal, pakowane w specjalne czarne aksamitne torebki z kartą autentyczności, które informowały posiadacza, która z Xa-Kal trafiła w jego ręce. thumb|230px|Tahu Nuva w walce z Bohrok-Kal Dostępne były również paczki z Krana-Kal, zawierające trzy Krana-Kal oraz dwie Kanohi Nuva. Niektóre z masek pojawiały się w kolorze srebrnym, co dawało możliwość zebrania łącznie czterdziestu ośmiu Krana-Kal i czterdziestu dwóch Kanohi Nuva. 'Druga połowa' W lecie wydano pierwsze w tym roku małe zestawy - sześciu Matoran, po dwóch z drużyn Kolhii Ga-Koro, Ko-Koro i Po-Koro. Pojawiły się także nowe średnie sety - nie byli to jednak dobrzy bohaterowie. Zamiast nich wydano sześciu przerażających Rahkshi, nazywanych dziećmi Makuty. Był to zestawy z najlepszą w tym roku artykulacją, gdyż posiadały dwa stawy w nogach, a nie jeden, jak to miało miejsce we wcześniejszych seriach. Każdy z Rahkshi zawierał w zestawie losowe Kraata. Sprzedawano także pudełka z Kraata - zawierały one trzy Kraata oraz dwie promocyjne naklejki. Czterdzieści dwa kolory i sześć stadium Kraata było możliwych do zebrania, co dawało łącznie 258 Kraata, wliczając w to specjalne "Kraata Cienia". Misja Rahkshi - zatrzymanie Matoran przed odnalezieniem nowego Toa Światła - zwiastowała nowe duże zestawy na 2003 rok i pierwszy pełnometrażowy film - BIONICLE: Maska Światła. Jeden z dużych setów zawierał głównego bohatera filmu - Takuę oraz jego Ussala, Pewku. W drugim zestawie znajdował się Jaller, Herold Siódmego Toa i drugi główny bohater, na ptaku Gukko. W tym roku wydano także po raz pierwszy Makutę, głównego złoczyńcę serii Bionicle oraz jego największego przeciwnika - Toa Światła Takanuvę, wraz z pojazdem Ussanui. Niestety, w tym roku pojawiły się również kontrowersje związane z używaniem w serii nazw zapożyczonych z języka polinezyjskiego. Po rozmowie pracowników LEGO z przedstawicielami ludności polinezyjskiej, zadecydowano o zaprzestaniu zapożyczania nazw z innych języków w późniejszych latach serii, choć od tej reguły pojawiło się kilka wyjątków. Zmieniono także niektóre już istniejące nazwy, m. in. imiona poszczególnych Matoran. 2004 thumb|right|Nowe, uproszczone logo BionicleW 2004, Bionicle po raz pierwszy zostały wydane jako oddzielna seria, a nie jako pod-seria LEGO Technic. Rok ten rozpoczął dwuletnią opowieść o przeszłości Turaga z Mata Nui i ich przygodach oraz historii Metru Nui, starożytnej wyspy-miasta, ujawnionej pod koniec 2003 roku. Sety w 2004 były wydawane różnie w zależności od regionu - pierwszymi średnimi zestawami w Europie były Vahki, w Stanach Zjednoczonych natomiast byli to Toa Metru i na odwrót. Toa Metru, czyli dawne wersje Turaga, wprowadzili zupełnie nowy system budowania, pozwalający tworzyć figurki z dużo lepszą artykulacją niż wcześniej. Wprowadzono również nowe głowy oraz maski, łączone z głowami za pomocą bolców w kształcie krzyżyka. Wydano również sześciu Matoran dzierżących Miotacze Kanoka, mogące strzelać dyskami Kanoka, które w 2004 były elementami do kolekcjonowania. Sprzedawano też pudełka z Kanoka, po dwa Kanoka i miotacz w każdym. W tym roku ukazały się także cztery duże zestawy - Nidhiki, Krekka, Turaga Dume & Nivawk oraz Toa Lhikan & Kikanalo. Trzy pierwsze sety pojawiły się w ekskluzywnym secie "Ultimate Dume", przedstawiającym formę Makuty Teridaxa powstałą po połączeniu części z modeli wchodzących w skład zestawu. Do setu dołączona została specjalna wersja Kanohi Kraahkan w formie hełmu. thumb|left|240px|Toa Metru w formie zestawów Ukazał się również drugi film - BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui, opowiadający o przygodach Toa Metru, ich poszukiwaniach Wielkich Dysków Kanoka oraz Toa Lhikan i ucieczce z Metru na Mata Nui po uwięzieniu Makuty. Jako że większość Matoran pozostała uśpiona w Metru Nui i Toa nie zdążyli ich przetransportować na Mata Nui, musieli się po nich wrócić, co zostało opowiedziane w następnym roku. 2005 W 2005, Toa Metru powrócili na Metru Nui, by uratować pozostałych Matoran, zastali jednak drastyczne zmiany w mieście, które podczas ich nieobecności zostało opanowane przez przypominające pająki Visoraki. Tak jak w poprzednim roku, zestawy wydawane były różnie w zależności od regionu. Średnimi setami w tej serii byli Toa Hordika, przemienione przez jad Visoraków formy Toa Metru oraz Visoraki. W każdym z zestawów można było znaleźć spinner Rhotuka. Sprzedawano także pudełka z Rhotuka w losowych kolorach. Małymi zestawami w tym roku byli Rahaga - Toa Hagah zmutowani w formy przypominające Rahkshi, będący mentorami Toa podczas ich misji w opanowanym przez Visoraki Metru Nui. Podobnie jak w przypadku średnich zestawów, Rahaga także posiadali Rhotuka. thumb|200px|Visoraki Z okazji 50-lecia klocka LEGO, wydano specjalne zestawy przedstawiające Norika i Iruiniego w ich formach jako Toa Hagah. Mieli oni budowę Toa Metru, nowe maski, włócznie i tarcze mogące strzelać Rhotuka. Duże sety, wydane w drugiej połowie, przedstawiały królową Visoraków Roodakę, króla Sidoraka i znawcę trucizn Keetongu, którego poszukiwali Toa Hordika, by ten przywrócił im ich dawną formę. Każdy z tych setów zawierał spinner Rhotuka - srebrny z Roodaką i Sidorakiem oraz czerwony z Keetongu. Wszystkie trzy duże zestawy dostępne były również w specjalnym secie "Voporak". W 2005 pojawiły się także pierwsze playsety, czyli zestawy zbudowane z klasycznych klocków LEGO z minifigurkami postaci Bionicle. Były to: Bitwa o Metru Nui, Taran Bojowy Visoraków, Wieża Toa oraz niekanoniczna Brama Visoraków. Każdy zestaw zawierał sześć minifigurek Toa Hordika oraz sześć miniaturowych, świecących w ciemności Visoraków. Główna fabuła tego roku została przedstawiona w filmie BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku oraz książkach, komiksach i na stronie internetowej. 2006 Rok 2006 rozpoczął się wielkim odkryciem - Wielki Duch Mata Nui nie tylko był uśpiony, ale również umierał. Aby go uratować, Toa Nuva wyruszyli na poszukiwania legendarnej Maski Życia, zostali jednak pokonani przez szóstkę nowych wrogów - Piraka. Zestawy Piraka miały kilka funkcji - ich oczy świeciły po naciśnięciu tyłu głowy, posiadali strzelające sferami Zamor miotacze, ich zęby świeciły w ciemności, a ich bronie mogły zmieniać swoje funkcje poprzez obrócenie ich o 180 stopni. Paczka kul Zamor również została wydana, zawierała kilka sfer w kolorze jasno srebrnym, ciemno srebrnym oraz złotym. thumb|left|230px|Drużyna Toa Inika Matoranie z Voya Nui pojawili się jako małe sety w 2006 roku. Większość z nich miała unikalną budowę ciała. Zestawy z pierwszej połowy 2006 były ostatnimi, w których instrukcjach zamieszczono również instrukcje budowania kombinerów. Od drugiej połowy 2006, instrukcje kombinerów ukazywały się tylko na stronie BIONICLE.com. Pomiędzy zimą a latem, wydano trzy duże zestawy - dwa z nich to Axonn i Brutaka, tytani z nowymi maskami, wielką bronią i nowym systemem tłoków wspomagającym nogi. Trzecim dużym setem był Irnakk - kombiner Thoka, Reidaka i Vezoka, do którego zestawu dołączono unikalny, złoty kręgosłup Piraka oraz cztery złote rury. Na ratunek Toa Nuva oraz całemu Wszechświatowi wyruszyła szóstka Matoran, zmieniona później w Toa Inika, którzy zostali wydani jako średnie zestawy w drugiej połowie 2006. Zawierali nowe, gumowe Kanohi, świecące miecze oraz miotacze Zamor, mogące pomieścić naraz aż cztery sfery. W tym samym czasie wydano także trzy nowe duże zestawy - Umbrę, strażnika Maski Życia oraz Vezona & Fenrakka, a także smoka Kardasa, będącego kombinerem Vezona & Fenrakka, Brutaki oraz Axonna i jednocześnie najwyższym w historii zestawem Bionicle. W 2006 zostały wydane również kolejne playsety - Twierdza Piraka, Posterunek Piraka, Brama Komnaty Lawy oraz niekanoniczny Wyścig po Maskę Życia. Zestawy te zawierały nowe, składające z kilku elementów minifigurki Toa Inika oraz Piraka, roboty Nektann oraz dwa typy Fenrakków. Historia 2006 zakończyła się utraceniem przez Toa Inika Maski Życia w morzu. Toa kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania legendarnej Kanohi w 2007. 2007 thumb|Barraki Pierwszą serią kanistrowych zestawów w 2007 roku byli Barraki. Niegdyś potężni władcy stojący na czele swoich armii, historia 2007 przedstawiła ich jako zmutowanych potworów z Otchłani. Nawiedzali podwodną wioskę Matoran - Mahri Nui, chcąc zdobyć Kanohi Ignikę, która pojawiła się w wodach oceanu. Dzierżyli oni Miotacze Kałamarnic i nosili ze sobą dwie żółto-pomarańczowe Kałamarnice. Kałamarnice mogły zostać wystrzelone poprzez umieszczenie ich w miotaczu, pociągnięciu za ogon i puszczeniu go. Siedem niebiesko-zielonych Kałamarnic było dostępnych w każdej paczce z dodatkową amunicją. Były to ostatnie z kolekcjonerskich elementów Bionicle. Ciekawostką jest to, że w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat, każdy z Barraki posiadał unikalną budowę ciała - od tamtej pory wszystkie średnie zestawy będą różnić się od siebie nie tylko kolorem, maską, bronią i pojedynczymi detalami, ale również budową ciała. Cztery małe zestawy (nie sześć, jak w poprzednich latach), również pojawiło się w 2007. Byli to dwaj Matoranie - Defilak i Dekar, mieszkańcy Mahri Nui oraz dwa Hydruka - Morak i Thulox. Wszyscy czterej dzierżyli Miotacze Powietrza, przypominające Miotacze Zamor z poprzedniego roku. W pierwszej połowie 2007 wydano także Nocturna. Był to jedyny duży zestaw w tamtym czasie. Dzierżył on Miotacz Kałamarnic, dwa ostrza, mackę oraz posiadał świecące w ciemności elementy zbroi, podobnie jak Takadox i Morak. thumb|left|230px|Toa Mahri jako zestawy W drugiej połowie wydano szóstkę Toa Mahri, będących podwodnymi formami Toa Inika. Każdy z nich, podobnie jak Barraki, miał unikalną budowę ciała i dierżył jeden Miotacz Cordak (jedynie Kongu Mahri posiadał dwa). Zrezygnowano z pomysłu gumowych masek, przez co Toa Mahri nosili Kanohi kompatybilne z głowami z lat 2001-2004. Każdy miotacz mógł wystrzelić sześć pocisków, dodatkowo Toa nosili ze sobą kilka zapasowych. Trzej przeciwnicy Toa Mahri zostali wydani jako duże sety - byli to Hydraxon, strażnik Otchłani, opanowany przez Makutę Teridaxa robot Maxilos oraz jego Tropiciel Energii Spinax, a także przeobrażona przez Kanohi Ignikę morska istota Gadunka. W 2007 roku powstała również strona BIONICLEstory.com, na której Greg Farshtey publikował krótkie napisane przez siebie seriale. Bohaterami jednego z nich byli wydani w 2007 roku jako duże sety Karzahni wraz z Sardą, Idris i podwodną pułapką oraz Toa Lesovikk na swoim podwodnym pojeździe. Latem tego roku ukazały się także ostatnie trzy playsety Bionicle wraz z ruchomymi minifigurkami, jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat, nie wszystkie z nich miały unikalny wygląd i maski. Historia 2007 zakończyła się poświęceniem Toa Mahri Matoro i uratowaniem Wielkiego Ducha oraz odłączeniem Voya Nui od Mahri Nui i powrotem wyspy na Południowy Kontynent. 2008 W 2008 powrócili Toa Nuva w Adaptacyjnych Zbrojach, walczący w Karda Nui z Makuta, starając się przebudzić Mata Nui. W pierwszej połowie wydano trzech Toa Nuva - Kopakę, Lewę i Pohatu oraz trzech Makuta - Chiroxa, Vampraha i Antroza jako średnie zestawy. Każdy z Makuta mógł wypuścić Kapsuły Tridax zawierające Pijawki Cienia. Toa Nuva byli uzbrojeni w Midak Skyblastery, mogące pomieścić naraz cztery pociski. W tej samej połowie ukazali się także trzej Matoranie Światła - Tanma, Solek i Photok oraz zmutowani przez Pijawki Cienia Matoranie Cienia - Gavla, Kirop i Radiak. Każdy z Matoran posiadał nową, uproszczoną budowę. thumb|180px|Seria Phantoka Dużymi setami w pierwszej połowie 2008 byli stojący po stronie bohaterów Toa Ignika na swoim Skyboardzie i dzierżący Midak Skyblaster. Był to pierwszy zestaw, w którym Kanohi Ignika pojawiła się w osobnej formie - wcześniej była wydana tylko jako część głowy Vezona. Po stronie Makuta stali Icarax, członek Bractwa Makuta uzbrojony w kapsułę Tridax, Obrotowe Ostrza Mroku i Bliźniacze Ostrze, a także Makuta Mutran wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem - Vicanem. Pozostali Toa Nuva pojawili się w drugiej połowie 2008 roku jako średnie zestawy - byli to Tahu, Gali i Onua. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałej trójki, byli oni uzbrojeni w Miotacze Duchów Nynrah, podobnie jak wydana w tym samym czasie trójka Makuta - Krika, Gorast oraz Bitil. Poszukiwali oni Kamiennych Kluczy, które miały otworzyć wejście do tajemniczego Codrexu. Pomagał im w tym Takanuva, wydany w 2008 roku jako duży zestaw, dzierżący Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblaster. Pojawiło się również pięć nowych pojazdów, każdy wydany jako duży zestaw - Rockoh T3 pilotowany przez Pohatu, Jetrax T6, początkowo przeznaczony dla Kopaki, ale skradziony przez Antroza oraz Axalara T9, pilotowana przez Lewę. Pozostałe dwa pojazdy to Podniebny Wojownik, wydany wraz z Matoraninem Cienia Vultrazem oraz Przemierzacz Bagienny wydany w ekskluzywnym secie wraz z członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui, Matoraninem Mazeką. W 2008 wprowadzono nowe stawy kulkowe, które jednak były dużo bardziej łamliwe niż te z poprzednich lat. Fabuła 2008 zakończyła się przebudzeniem Wielkiego Ducha, okazało się jednak, że Teridax przejął jego ciało i zawładnął Wszechświatem Matoran, po czym wystrzelił duszę Mata Nui w Masce Życia daleko w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Kanohi Ignika trafiła na planetę Bara Magna, gdzie fabuła była kontynuowana w 2009 roku. 2009 thumb|left|230px|Glatorianie z pierwszej połowy 2009 w formie zestawów 2009 był rokiem ogromnych zmian dla Bionicle - akcja rozgrywała się nie we Wszechświecie Matoran, a na odległej pustynnej planecie Bara Magna, na której Glatorianie oraz Agori walczyli na arenach, rozwiązując swoje spory. Jednymi z najważniejszych elementów wprowadzonych w tej serii były nowe głowy, hełmy oraz dłonie z palcami. Sześciu Glatorian zostało wydanych na początku 2009 roku jako średnie zestawy, po jednym z każdego plemienia. Byli to Gresh, Malum, Skrall, Tarix, Strakk i Vorox. Każdy z nich dzierżył Miotacz Thornax oraz posiadał tzw. licznik żyć, potrzebny do zabawy figurkami, nie miał on jednak żadnego odzwierciedlenia w fabule. Małymi zestawami w tej połowie byli Agori, budową przypominający Matoran z 2008. Sześciu Agori zostało wydanych, byli to Tarduk, Raanu, Atakus, Berix, Metus i Zesk. Ukazały się także dwa duże zestawy - Łowca Kości Fero wraz ze Skirmixem, a także lider Skrallów, Tuma. Przez pierwszą połowę 2009, historia nie była w żaden sposób powiązana z poprzednimi latami Bionicle. Dopiero w drugiej połowie, kiedy ukazał się film BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy, opowiadająca o tym, jak Kanohi Ignika trafia na Bara Magna i tworzy dla Mata Nui nowe ciało. Kolejna szóstka Glatorian została wydana w lecie 2009, byli to Ackar, Kiina, Vastus, Gelu, Stronius oraz sam Mata Nui. Wraz z nim ukazała się nowa wersja Kanohi Ignika - tym razem w żółtym kolorze, w formie hełmu. Dużymi zestawami w drugiej połowie 2009, podobnie jak w 2008, były pojazdy - Cendox V1, Kaxium V3, Baranus V7, Thornatus V9 oraz Skopio XV-1. Każdy pojazd zawierał Agori lub Glatorianina jako swojego pilota. Oprócz tego wydano także zestaw Toa Mata Nui, przedstawiający formę Mata Nui na Bara Magna w formie tytana. W zestawie tym pojawiła się Kanohi Ignika w złotym kolorze. Wydano także promocyjny mały zestaw - Click. Podczas pobytu na Bara Magna, Mata Nui odkrył swoją przeszłość i stworzenie na Spherus Magna, pomógł mieszkańcom połączyć siły i pokonać Plemię Skały i odkrył szczątki Prototypowego Robota, którego ciała użył w ostatecznej konfrontacji z Teridaxem w 2010 roku. 2010 Mata Nui próbuje połączyć trzy planety - Bara Magna, Aqua Magna i Bota Magna w jedno, by odbudować Spherus Magna, kiedy nagle zjawia się Teridax w ciele Robota Wielkiego Ducha. Wojownicy z Wszechświata Matoran i Bara Magna stanęli do zaciętej walki z siłami zła w ostatecznej bitwie, mającej rozstrzygnąć losy świata Bionicle. thumb|200px|BIONICLE Stars Jedynymi zestawami wydanymi w 2010 były nowe wersje postaci ze wcześniejszych lat, tym razem w formie małych setów. Tahu, Takanuva i Gresh stanęli do boju z Nektannem, elitarnymi Skrallami i Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego (nazwanymi w promocyjnych materiałach jako Piraka, Skrall i Rahkshi). Do każdego zestawu dołączony był jeden element Złotej Zbroi, przeznaczonej dla Tahu. Rok 2010 zakończył się śmiercią Makuty Teridaxa, odrodzeniem Spherus Magna i zamieszkaniem wszystkich istot na odbudowanej planecie. Był to ostatni rok Bionicle przed pięcioletnią przerwą. Od drugiej połowy 2010 aż do 2014 roku, miejsce Bionicle jako serii figurek akcji LEGO zajęła seria Hero Factory. 2011-2014 Mimo zaprzestania produkcji zestawów, historia była dalej kontynuowana na stronie BIONICLEstory.com, do czasu, gdy Greg Farshtey porzucił pisane na rzecz nowych serii LEGO. W wolnym czasie odpowiadał jednak na pytania fanów na LEGO Message Boards, zdradzając niektóre tajemnice świata Bionicle. Dnia 19 września 2013 roku strony BIONICLE.com oraz BIONICLEstory.com zostały zamknięte, a wraz z nimi zniknęły szanse na kontynuowanie seriali, co dla fanów oznaczało permanentny koniec serii. Jednakże, 19 września 2014 roku LEGO zapowiedziało powrót serii w 2015 roku. Druga generacja 2015 Po zapowiedzeniu powrotu Bionicle przez LEGO, podczas New York Comic Con 2014, cały panel LEGO został poświęcony promowaniu nowej, zrebootowanej serii poprzez przedpremierowy pokaz animacji oraz zestawów. thumb|left|250px|Bohaterowie drugiej generacjiW nowej historii, drużyna Toa składająca się z Tahu, Kopaki, Gali, Lewy, Onuy i Pohatu obudziła w nieznanym miejscu, na wyspie Okoto, pozbawiona pamięci, z jednym zadaniem - odnalezieniem legendarnych Masek Mocy i przebudzeniem Ekimu, Twórcy Masek, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce ze swoim złym bratem, Makutą, wskutek której trzy potężne maski - Maska Kreacji, Maska Kontroli i Maska Ostatecznej Mocy zostały rozrzucone po całym lądzie. Z pomocą Obrońców, bohaterom udało się zdobyć maski, by następnie wyruszyć do stolicy Okoto i zmierzyć się z Władcą Czaszek Kultą i jego armią nieumarłych. W pierwszej połowie ukazało się 13 zestawów: 6 Toa, 6 Obrońców oraz Lord Pająków Śmierci. Wszyscy Toa posiadali w zestawie złoty odpowiednik swojej maski oraz jednego z Pająków Śmierci, które znajdowały się również w zestawach Obrońców. Każdy z Toa posiadał mechanizm pozwalający poruszać rękoma figurki poprez kręcenie korbką na plecach, co nawiązywało do pierwszych zestawów z 2001 roku. W drugiej połowie wydano Władcę Czaszek Kultę i czterech z jego sługusów z zakażonymi maskami czwórki Toa, a także Ekimu z Maską Kreacji. 2016 thumb|160px|Zjednoczyciele i Istoty Żywiołów Rok 2016 rozpoczęło wydanie pięciu Istot Żywiołów - Ikira, Uxara, Teraka, Akidy oraz Ketara - w formie małych zestawów oraz nowych form Toa z poprzedniego roku w formie średnich i dużych zestawów, a także ukazaniem się Łowcy z Cienia Umaraka oraz dwupaku zawierającego Kopakę i szóstą Istotę, Meluma. Motywem przewodnim tego roku było łączenie większych figurek z Istotami Żywiołów, każdy z dużych i średnich zestawów pierwszej połowy posiadał również mechanizm obracania torsu. Fabuła opowiadała o Toa poszukujących legendarnych istot oraz Masek Jedności, w celu późniejszego zdobycia utraconej maski Makuty - Maski Kontroli. Poczynania bohaterów śledzi mroczny łowca Umarak, pracujący dla brata Ekimu, który również chce wejść w posiadanie maski. W drugiej połowie ukazała się nowa forma Umaraka - Umarak Niszczyciel, istota całkowicie podległa Makucie i przemieniona przez moc Maski Kontroli. Razem z nim ukazały się trzy typy Bestii Żywiołów oraz Ekimu w nowej, doładowanej formie. W tym samym czasie wydano także Magazyn BIONICLE, do którego dołączono siódmą Istotę Żywiołu, Agila. Fabuła tego roku została opowiedziana na łamach serialu BIONICLE: Podróż ku Zjednoczeniu. Pokonawszy Makutę i uwięziwszy go bezpowrotnie w Królestwie Cieni, Toa powrócili do gwiazd, z których przybyli, a na Okoto znów zapanował pokój. Tym samym zakończyła się druga generacja serii. Etapy sagi Pierwsza generacja *'2001: Przybycie Toa' *'2002: Roje Bohrok' *'2003: Atak Bohrok-Kal / Maska Światła' *'2004: Legendy Metru Nui' *'2005: Wielki Ratunek' *'2006: Voya Nui' *'2007: Mahri Nui' *'2008: Karda Nui / Rządy Teridaxa' *'2009: Bara Magna' *'2010: Kres Podróży / Spherus Magna' *'2011-2014: Spherus Magna' Druga generacja *'2015: Przybycie na Okoto' *'2016: Podróż ku Zjednoczeniu' Linki zewnętrzne thumb|250px|Prototypowe logo Bionicle *Artykuł o BIONICLE na Legopedii Zobacz też *Galeria: Obraz Koncepcyjny Kategoria:LEGO